User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 2 - Black Magic - Episode 10
' Welcome to mount. Everest all o’ y’all! As you all have noticed, the JD team has their very own fashion designer…Veronique. Every single JD coach has their very own style with clothes totally made from scratch based on the coach’s personality… The basic step in designing a JD coach costume is just taking a regular simple piece of clothing and give it a fashionable xtreme twist… For example, take Gangnam Style’s P1… The man is just wearing a suit but the print, colours and accessories Veronique chose, made it xtreme fashion…. So, for this episode’s challenge y’all gonna be JD fashion designers! Since we are on Everest I want you to create a costume for the Ice King / Queen… The costume should be High Fashion, with twists and definitely not boring… It should also fit a JD coach…' .''' '''Jdisbae…………Ice King Bunny……………….Ice Queen Matusmati………….Ice Queen Emma……………….Ice King Mikey……………..Ice Queen .''' '''BUT!, I have sth more to tell ya… Since the levels are rising, I chose to twist the game… For the first time in history of TGDG, CV scores are now OFF! From now on, there won’t be Community Voting and it all depends on the competitors’ skills… The public may still comment anything they want though…. .' '''Good luck ( again )! And don’t forget, send your creations to my e-mail ( ' someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) asap '''. The monsterz : Bunnylove14AvatarMKVRSeason2.png JDisbaeAvatarMKVRSeason2.png MatusmatiAvatarMKVRSeason2.png MikeyRocks33AvatarMKVRSeason2.png TheEmmaShowAvatarMKVRSeason2.png .''' '''Good Luck to everyone! BTW, ask anything in the comments. Also, the competitors can copy/use their avatars within the wikia. But if you use an avatar not meant for you or if you're not a competitor, it'll count as stealing. .' '. .' 'Call-Out The most unwanted part is finally here. All the competitors may please stand before me. I will now call your names one by one depending on your performance on this Episode with best to worst. Called first with best performance this week is : 1st . Bunnylove14 - Matusmati . '''You are all here with the exact score of 8/10. I'll call your names to judge separately. ' Matusmati - Good! Even though your form wasn't digital, I sat down and imagined your design ona JD coach and it was goooood! Good job Mat! Bunnylove14 - Well, I originally gave you 9 points but you got a "-1" penalty point for not showing the legs of the coach. A costume design HAS to be presented from head to toe. Anyways, good job. '''You both pass to the next phase!' 2nd . MikeyRocks33 . '''I liked it a lot! That warrior vibe is stunning! There's a con though... The two colours you chose are pretty similar... It would be more stunning by choosing a lighter or darker blue instead, in order to create stronger contrast... I gave ya a 7,5/10. '''You pass to the next phase! .''' '''We are down to JDisbae and TheEmmaShow One of you stays and keeps on fighting... .''' '''Emma, '''you have been trying hard in this game and it's pretty visible! But since you came back, your scores have been falling down... '''JDisbae, '''your challenge scores were never low in this game but there were always players who had higher challenge scores than you... Your strength was the CV scores and now, it seems like you do need them to survive indeed... '''One of you leaves forever this time....... So, who's the 3rd monster to leave the game forever? .' '. .' '''TheEmmaShow, '''I am sorry to say that, but '''you are eliminated. '''Was that really a king? Why the skirt? I guess you took a risk but sadly, it didn't pay off. I am so happy that you got to join this competition... Hope you continue working with design and I hope you enjoyed your time here!... BB Emma! We'll miss ya :) '. 3rd . JDisbae . 'Well, '''You pass to the next phase! '''I wasn't amazed by your creation at all... It was also VERY hard to read and get the idea... Next episode, CV will also be gone so I hope that you step up your challenge game... I mean, you do so or you go cause we have some pretty strong competitors in here... '. Well, the ones that survived this episode will travel to the land of gods, kings and great leaders... YOU ARE COMING TO MA HOME COUNTRY!!! ... GREECE!....but, we are actually visiting the island that has been home to a petrifiying beast... the minotaur.. ...That means that our hotel is in Crete where I'll also meet ya for the next episode's challenge! Until then, have a good time my monsterz... .' 'Episode 10 - Creations ' IMG-20160504-WA0000.jpg|'Matusmati''' - 1st icedonew.png|'Bunnylove14' - 1st. tgdgchallenge10.png|'MikeyRocks33' IceKingJDisbae.PNG|'JDisbae' IceKingFinal.png|'TheEmmaShow' - El. ' '.' '.' ' ''' Category:Blog posts